Glacius/Jacky 50A
Biography Glacius is a character from the game franchise Killer Instinct. Glacius is one of the most consistent characters in the Killer Instinct franchise, being in all 3 games of the Killer Instinct franchise, from the original Killer Instinct until the latest 2013 Killer Instinct, where he received a drastic overhaul in design. Glacius is an alien from a distant planet, whose traits are able to control ice and moisture or water alike, or simply are able to do cryokinetic abilities. In Killer Instinct 1, Glacius is an alien whose curiosity made his space-ship crashed on Earth. However, he is then captured by Ultratech corporation and captured him in a "scientific" experiment. In Killer Instinct 2, the Glacius is a different alien, but from the same race. The KI2 Glacius comes to Earth to free other Glacius-like-aliens who are captured by Ultratech. In Killer Instinct 2013, the Killer Instinct 1 Glacius returns to find his ship's lost core and prevents Earth from misusing his race's technology. Like what explained previously, although Glacius is present in all KI games, not all "Glacius-es" are the same. The Killer Instinct 2 Glacius is the ancestor to the Killer Instinct 1 and 2013 Glacius. However, all "Glacius-es" have the same ability to do cryokinesis, transform to puddles temporarily and forming limited weapons out of their hands . In-Game Bio Default Costume: 2013 Glacius "This alien creature called Glacius comes from a distant planet whose inhabitants posses the ability of cryokinesis. Glacius had came to Earth in so-called special occassions, both in an accidental way or purposely. Glacius once came to Earth due to his curiosity, which made his space-ship crashed and he himself got captured by Ultratech corporation. And then a second Glacius came to Earth to free the captured Glacius and other captured members of his race. Then finally, the current and the same Glacius as the first one came to Earth to prevent the misuse of his race's technology by Earth." '' Class '''Bruiser' *Gains enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains focused attacks. Recruit *Recruitment requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Quote *Glacius: "(In alien language) Thank you for not misusing alien technologies, Agent. I shall help your objectives. I believe that your missions are good, I have trust in you." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Cryogenic Alien *Immune to Burning, Pyrophoric, and Radiation Exposure. *Chilled and Deathfrost heals and restores stamina instead of damaging. *Evasion is not affected by Frozen. *Frozen instead drastically increases defense. *Takes reduced damage from water attacks. *Healed by ice based attacks. Actions Ice Lance (Level 1) *Melee slashing attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: ** Frozen Blood: '''Takes damage every turn and takes damage every time doing an offensive action. Reduces evasion. Counts as both Bleeding and Chilled for the purpose of attack. If this debuff is removed, it will split to Bleeding and Chilled. **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects. **Neutralized: Removes and prevents any stat increasing effects. *Special properties: **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. **Follow-Up Attack: 60% chance to perform a follow-up attack. '''Puddle Punch (Level 2) *Melee unarmed attack *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Pain: Takes more damage by 8%. Stacks up to 3 times. **Exhausted: Removes and prevents extra turns while active. **Staggered: Greatly reduces chance to dodge. Ignores most avoidance effects. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed melee attacks. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Does not trigger most protect or counter effects. **Exploits Flying: Deals more damage against flying targets. Crystalize (Level 6) *Buff. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Self) Ice Armor: 'Increases defense by 25%. Reduces critical damage taken by 30%. Stacks up to 5 times and cannot be removed by buff removal effects. After 5 times stacking, Glacius will be temporarily immune to non-magical debuffs. **(Self) Rising Up: Chance to gain Strengthened, Focused, Agile, or Fortified. **(Self) 'Frozen Aura: 'Deals Chilled to enemies that attack Glacius while this effect lasts. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. ** 'First For A Round: 'This action cannot be used in the same turn the user uses this action after the Quick Action effect. ***''Ex: This action is used, and it has a quick action effect, so it grants the user a free turn. In that free turn, this action cannot be used. ** '''Last Cool: '''When '''Ice Armor '''stacks up to 5 times, this action will get a 2 rounds cooldown. **Multi-Function: Can be used to perform other different actions. '''Liquidize (Level 6B) *Buff. *Buffs self. *5 rounds cooldown. *Grants: **(Self) Cold Liquid Form: '''55% chance to avoid the next enemy's attacks. Can avoid Catastrophic and True Strike attacks. Applies Chilled to enemies who attack Glacius while this passive is active. 3 times the Chilled is applied to the attacking enemy, inflicts Frozen. Inflicts Chilled or Frozen only to melee attackers. Lasts 4 rounds. **(Self) Cryotheraphy: Soothing ice recovers some health. **(Self) Chilled: (For Glacius) Restores health and increases evasion. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. '''Shatter (Level 9) *Melee unarmed attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Special properties: ** Ice-Ploitation: 'Deals more damage when being affected with Chilled or Deathfrost. **Paragon Exploiter: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, Stunned, or Weakened. **Exploit Opportunity: Deals more damage against targets with Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-Balance, Staggered, or Winded. **Exploits Chill: Deals more damage against targets with Chilled. *Inflicts: **Frostbound: When attacked, Frostbound targets will shatter, dealing damage. **Coldsnap: Guaranteed to deal critical damage against Chilled targets. Team-Up Bonuses *Close Encounters *Not Of This Earth *Alias-Less *Crowded: Although the only different "Glacius" is the KI 2 Glacius... *Far Far Away *Killer Instinct: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from Killer Instinct franchise. *Ran Away From Home: Glacius ran away from home for good, though... *Cool and Collected *Ice Alien and Cosmic Fire Boy: Glacius and Human Torch. Alternate Costume Classic Glacius * Classes: **Bruiser-40 CPs **Scrapper-50 CPs New Passive 'Frozen Thoughts *Attacks against targets with Chilled, Frosted or Deathfrost deals more damage by 25% and critical damage against targets with those debuffs are increased by 25%. Category:Characters Category:Non-Marvel Category:Aliens Category:Video Games Category:90 CP Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Bruisers